


late night drives

by oddeclipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Jeno, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeclipse/pseuds/oddeclipse
Summary: “This, we should talk about this.” He whispers against his ear, and Jeno comes into realization, yeah, they’d definitely have to talk.Because best friends didn’t give each other hand jobs and they sure as hell didn’t fuck inside a car.Or just Jaemin and Jeno fucking inside a car in the late hours of the night.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	late night drives

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a practice of me writing nsfw content, i've never done it before so if it's a little weird or missing lots of things im sorry!

“Don’t look at me,” the other reprimanded, a sly smile on his lips. “Eyes on the road.”

Jeno knows he’s made a terrible mistake, he’s always been the type of person to think twice, never been impulsive, never got carried away. 

Except all his inner self control and reasoning would inevitably come crashing down whenever his best friend was involved, the person to whom he’s had undeniably feelings for the longest of time. But that was only for him to know.

“Jaemin—” he melts back into the driver’s seat, nails digging into the steering wheel he could barely focus on anything but the heat pooling inside his stomach, and the unbearable and torturous pace the other’s hand had around his cock.

_ Oh yeah _ , because Jaemin thought it would be a good idea to give his best friend a hand job while they were in the middle of the road. 

Eyes glazed with something dark, Jaemin rested his entire weight on his side, wrist moving with slow and lazy strokes, he leans his head to bite and nip on the exposed skin of Jeno’s collarbones, admiring the reddening marks scattered all around his neck. 

“Do you like that? Like it when I have my hand on your cock?” Jaemin asks, voice hushed against his ear, licking a stripe up his neck, Jeno let out a piteous moan escape his lips from how turned on he was.

“ _ Please _ ” he whines, the muscles in his legs contracting, it was a miracle that he hadn’t crashed the car already. 

“Please what,” Jaemin’s strokes languid, teasing him, and Jeno wanted more, craved for it.

Grabbing a hold of the wheel merely making it past 100 yards, where the road was wide enough to let any upcoming vehicles pass by, he pulled the car into park, turning the ignition off, Jeno finally let out a breath of relief; he wasn’t about to risk their lives.

Suddenly hands were in his hair, pulling him into a messy and hungry clash of lips and teeth, Jeno released a shudder from just how good it felt to have Jaemin kissing him, never had it crossed his mind that after all those years of pining over him he’d finally get to know the way his lips felt against his own.

“Jeno, want you,  _ I need you _ …” Jaemin groaned against his lips, pressing soft and quick pecks all over his face he had pushed himself up to sit on top of Jeno, it was uncomfortable, there was barely any space left for them to move, and the steering wheel was pressed against Jaemin’s back.

Every rational thought had been thrown out the window the moment the younger one grinds their hips together, pressing his weight down on his cock giving him a delicious and mind numbing pressure that had Jeno’s eyes rolling back.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , yeah please—” Mouth open and panting with every roll of Jaemin’s hips, thrusting up to get as much as friction as possible while looking up at Jaemin through fluttering eyelashes, a single one of the other’s moans was enough to cause ripples of arousal to tear through his entire body, he knew he wouldn’t last long.

He just couldn’t when the other looked sinful on top of him.

With every movement he was getting closer and closer to his own release, the pooling inside his stomach threatening to rise with every moan, every bite, it was intoxicating, it was so good and neither of them could stop from chasing that high that they wanted so desperately. 

With a pained groan Jeno halted his own movements, “Jaemin, we have to stop.” as much as he wanted to continue their dry humping, they were still fully clothed. 

“We don’t have to,” Jaemin mewled, the pace in his hips didn’t falter for a second, instead snapping viciously when Jeno pressed his fingers against the smooth skin of his stomach only to settle them on his hips.

Moaning in unison, Jaemin swallowed down the sounds that slipped past his lips with another kiss, “Oh god, Jeno I want to fuck you so bad.” he growled against the skin just below his ear, “Want to see you ride my cock right here in this car.”

Jeno moaned.

And with a swift motion Jaemin had dragged him to the side, settling under him instead, Jeno was now pressed up against the hood of the car while he sat on the other’s lap, his own pants were unbuttoned already and his member was aching to be touched once more by the other’s expert hands.

Pressing one last kiss against Jeno’s lips, he pulled back with a breath, with hooded eyes he tugged on Jeno’s shirt instructing him to raise his arms and take off the piece of clothing that was getting in the way.

Raising a hand to press his fingers against Jeno’s lips, obediently he opened his mouth, flicking his tongue between the digits, slicks them with saliva, swirling his tongue around to make them extra wet.

“Want to see my fingers fill you up, would you like that?” With his free hand he groped his ass, making Jeno groan against Jaemin’s fingers, nodding pathetically because Jaemin fingering him? _ yes _ , absolutely down with that idea.

With some of his own drool sliding down the corners of his mouth he watched the other attentively, imagining that the fingers weren't just fingers but the other's hard dick inside his mouth. 

The idea itself was a major turn on for him.

Not wasting anymore time the other removed his fingers from his mouth with a loud pop, reaching down around Jeno’s back, pulling off his pants just barely past his thighs, shuddering from the cool wetness of his own saliva grazing against his entrance.

He knew it wouldn’t be enough to stretch him right, but he was desperate to feel the other inside him; it didn’t matter at all to him.

“Come on,  _ push _ , please,” Jeno begged, shaking his hips shamelessly, he didn’t beg but there was always a first to everything.

Jaemin could only chuckle, low and dark, barely massaging the puckered hole with the tip of his finger, enjoying the way Jeno's breath had become erratic from anticipation until he finally gave him what he wanted.

Moaning when the first digit disappeared inside without a problem, his hands clenched on the armrest, the burning stretch of the finger inside him was an entirely new sensation, but soon the finger inside him became two, stretching him out so well, so patiently.

“I…” Jeno's brain was bubbling, overflown with so many emotions, Jaemin's knuckles were pressed inside of him, sliding in and out while his free hand was securely placed just below his thigh. “Are you all mine?” Jaemin breathed out.

“Mine to fuck Jeno? All mine to use?”

“ _ Yes _ , yes all yours.” Jeno whined, letting out a moan when the other grazed a spot inside him making it hard for any coherent words to come out of his mouth.

Finding the other’s sudden possessiveness arousing as hell. He wanted nothing more than to be all his, it was so hot.

Pulling Jeno’s head impossibly closer towards him, Jaemin pressed a trail of kisses all over his jaw, releasing some of the tension he felt upon being stretched, the pain that he’d felt soon replaced with mind numbing pleasure.

“I wanted to do this since forever, _Jen_ ” the other presses a kiss against the crook of his nose only to finally capture his lips with his own, panting against Jaemin’s mouth Jeno couldn’t bring himself to reciprocate his feelings, because the fingers working inside him were doing wonders.

The tips of Jaemin’s fingers hitting so deep inside him, so close to his prostate, sliding in and out with a slow but precise motion it was enough to have Jeno’s entire body shaking on Jaemin’s lap, breath caught inside his throat he rested his forehead against the other’s shoulder.

He couldn’t think at all, mouthing incoherent sounds against the other’s skin, nails digging on the leather seat, Jaemin mumbled sweet praises against his ear.

“You’re doing so well, taking my fingers so well baby.” Jaemin cooed, the pet name not missing Jeno’s ears, the fingers inside him slid out making him whimper from the loss and ache to be filled again.

“You can do whatever you want with me…” He gasped, reaching down to grip the waistband of Jaemin’s pants, “Please fuck me already.”

Jaemin didn’t have to be told twice, unzipping his pants, his own cock sprung out, standing proudly against his stomach, some of the pre-cum smearing his shirt,  _ and oh god _ , it was Jaemin’s dick, right in front of him, it was enough to have him drool from the sight.

Wanting nothing more than to have that cock wrapped around his lips, with Jaemin's fingers on his hair as he fucks his mouth with a violent force, it was all Jeno ever dreamed of. Just the thought of it had his own cock leaking with anticipation.

“Can I suck you off after this?” He asked, a sudden wave of confidence he didn’t have before hitting him out of nowhere because he’d never miss the opportunity of having his mouth filled with Jaemin's dick, with his cum coating his mouth.

“We can do whatever you want.” Jaemin huffed, pressing a kiss to Jeno’s temple while he gave Jeno’s forgotten erection a hard tug, his knees were weak from the simple motion, because Jaemin's hands felt too good.

Jeno quickly raised his hips and positioned himself over the other, licking his palm he grabbed around Jaemin’s cock earning a hiss from the other, pumping it a few times to make sure it was slicked enough, he smeared some of the pre-cum gathered on the tip for more leverage.

“ _ Shit _ , Jeno.” Jaemin moaned, throwing his head back.

Jeno began to lower himself down, one foot on the driver foot well, he braced himself against the backrest, the other ended up clutching Jeno’s hip with such force he knew he would get bruises in the morning.

Letting out a strangled breath Jeno eased himself all the way down, Jaemin’s cock fully inside his warm heat, his eyes were in a cloud of haze, rocking his hips slowly, adjusting to the new intrusion inside of him, he could hear the other struggling to breath under him.

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ …” Jeno chanted, because nothing had prepared him for the feeling that was the other stretching his walls in all the right places. He knew he was a goner.

Nothing would ever compare to getting fucked by his best friend, nothing would ever feel right if it wasn't Jaemin's cock stretching him the way it was now.

Jaemin scratched the skin on his stomach, nails digging softly he smiled at Jeno when he was fully seated on top of him, balls deep inside him, “You look so pretty like this.” he mumbled under his breath.

“With your dick up my ass?”

Jaemin laughed, groaning when Jeno raised his hips to settle down better on top of him, pressing the tip of his cock impossibly deeper. 

“You teasing little shit.” 

Jeno grinned, “You deserved it for earlier.”

Wordlessly Jaemin kissed him again, this time it was slower, softer, nothing compared to the kisses they shared a few moments ago, tugging on Jeno's heart, he sighed happily against the other's lips.

It was all soft and filled with raw and deep emotions until the subtle rocking of the other's hips below him broke the spell.

“I want to make you feel good. Please Jen,” Jaemin settled both hands on each side of his waist, fingers drawing circular motions against the skin soothingly. Waiting for his approval.

Biting his lip he couldn't say no to him, and it's not like he wasn't desperate to be dicked down by his best friend, nodding Jaemin wasted no time and pushed his hips against the other, quivering at the feeling of Jeno squeezing around him.

Jeno relaxed back, moaning when Jaemin pressed deep into him just right, pulling him down to meet up with his thrusts. 

He wasn't going to last long and he knew that, Jaemin fucked into him lazy, almost emotionless, just admiring the way he crumbled above him every time he hit that sweet spot inside of him.

The snap of his hips had him reeling from the inside out, gasping and moaning breathlessly, and yet it still wasn't enough.

“Faster, go faster.” Digging his nails on the other's skin, grinding down with him, forcing the other to pound him deeper and harder into his warm heat.

Raspy moans mixed with throaty whimpers of need began to spill from Jaemin's mouth, he had been putting on a front for Jeno, like the way his walls tightened around him didn't affect him, like the way he bounced up and down on his lap wasn't intoxicating, pure pleasure coursing through his veins when he heard one of Jeno's needy little moans whenever he hit his prostate.

It was all too much, it had been from the start.

“Jeno, baby, I am close.”

And that’s all that he needed to hear, his body light’s up, all flushed and heaving, he moans loudly and Jaemin is kissing him again, drowning all the sound he’s making with his mouth, snapping his hips at the same time as Jeno clenched his walls on him. 

Spilling between their heaving bodies he’d come untouched, the mere idea of having his best friend spilling inside of him was enough for him to reach his limit—fingers digging painfully at his hip, still hard inside, the other angles his hips, slams roughly inside of him.

Slumping forward against the other’s shoulder, limbs quivering in aftershock, he takes every erratic thrust from the other, overstimulated he’s almost hard again, he wants nothing more than for Jaemin to use him, to be filled with the other’s cum.

“Jen,  _ fuck _ —, gonna cum.” still fucking into his pliant body, Jeno grinned dumbly, “ _ Ngh _ , cum inside me please-” his voice breaks with another merciless thrust.

Hips jerking erratically, he clenches around his cock one last time, and that’s all it takes for Jaemin to spill deep inside him, coating his insides with warm cum, groaning he never felt so good before.

Jeno heaved, a sigh of relief at the feeling of Jaemin’s cock pulsing inside of him, it was an experience he’d never forget, not when he’d have to get inside his car every morning to drive to campus. And surely not when he’d have to see the other every single day after classes.

Clearing the daze he was in, Jaemin shifted slightly under him, slipping out of him, the sticky substance now trickling down the inside of his thigh, it was surely going to cause a stain on the seat.

“It’s going to be a pain in the ass to clean this up later,” 

Jaemin chuckles, “Nice play of words.”

Nipping against the other’s skin, Jeno let out a huff of air, “Shut up.”

Trailing a tender hand to caress his back, Jaemin lets out a tired breath, “This, we should talk about this.” He whispers against his ear, and Jeno comes into realization,  _ yeah _ , they’d definitely have to talk.

Because best friends didn’t give each other hand jobs and they sure as hell didn’t fuck inside a car.

“Can we do it back at home? I feel dirty and sticky right now.” Jeno asks tentatively, Jaemin moves to press a kiss against his lips, instantly melting his insides from the sweetness. 

“Of course, anything for you.” he beams and that’s enough to have him falling harder for his best friend, the guy who’s he’s loved his entire life and who he’d just screwed around with.

Whatever happened next, Jeno knew that it meant the start of something neither of them had the courage to say before. But actions spoke louder than words and right now all that was oozing out of him was deep endearment and adoration for the boy he’s loved the most.

“Okay.” He pecks his lips once last time, and yeah, he was madly in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> writing smut is new to me so i hope this was okay! thank you for reading.


End file.
